Prince Whinny
'''Prince Whinny '''is a fan made animatronic based on the game Five Nights at Freddy's. He belongs to You'reMyPirate'sCove. His starting location is on the Show Stage, from where he takes a path towards one of the doors of the Office, or to various parts of the pizzeria. Unlike most animatronics, his attack is not always fatal. Appearance Prince Whinny is a unicorn, with a white coat and light pink swirls on his face, chest, and rump. He is able to run on all four legs, or stand and walk on two, although when walking on two legs he seems to limp very slightly. He has a light gold mane and tail, and his horn has an extremely sharp point, with suspicious dried red substance in the cracks of the swirl going up it. He has a charming grin, and light blue eyes. At times he may or may not wear a gold crown. Locations Prince Whinny begins on the stage, a little ways away from Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. He wanders the pizzeria, usually into rooms where there are other animatronics, and he may either attack from the east door or the west door. Often times he stays by the show stage near Freddy. Behavior Prince Whinny is a social animatronic, and although he usually remains silent, he is often seen in rooms where Chica, Bonnie, or Freddy are. He will usually stay around the show stage if Freddy is there, but he will be shown in different positions when the camera is checked. He will rarely go to Pirate's Cove, and if he does, it is usually when Foxy has already left to sprint towards the office. Prince Whinny is extremely temperamental, and he may “decide” to be hostile at any random time, even the first night. Other nights, he may not become hostile at all. His song, which states that “every girl's a princess too,” will play sometimes, though this will not trigger him to be hostile. In fact, this song may keep him from becoming hostile, as he is less likely to attack when the song has played than when it has not. When Prince Whinny reaches one of the doors, he will appear in the window, similar to Chica. If the door is closed, he will tap on the glass two times, one initially when the door is shut, and once when he leaves. This can save power on hall lights checking for him. If the door is not closed, when the light comes off, Prince Whinny will be in the room, humming the tune of “Can't Help Falling in Love With You,” and similar to Freddy, he may hum a longer version or a shorter version. He will then appear in front of the player and ram his horn into the player's face. If the player times it right and pulls up the monitor, he may be able to block Prince Whinny's stab. This may only happen once. He will leave afterwords, his hooves clopping to signal when he has gone. While the monitor is up however, the other animatronics are still threats, and may attack once Prince Whinny has left and the player has pulled down the monitor. If Prince Whinny is successful in his first attempt, the game over screen will follow. If not, he will reset back to the stage. If Prince Whinny returns again, even if the player times the pulling up of the monitor perfectly, he will stab them anyway, his horn piercing through the monitor. History The creators of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been going over some charts, and found that while Foxy was able to appeal to both genders, his appeal was more to young boys then young girls. So they ordered Prince Whinny, to have an animatronic to appeal more to young girls. While he was a uniorn, gave rides, and sang a song about princesses, he was also given a royal story, and could tell stories of fighting dragons, and slaying beasts in general. Prince Whinny filled the appeal for girls perfectly, and was deemed a huge success. He brought in little girls, and surprisingly, many single mothers were fans of him as well. He has been active since 1983. Other Facts * Prince Whinny is able to switch out his front hooves for hands as he wishes, and vice versa. * Prince Whinny may be seen on the cameras on four legs or two, though he will always attack standing on two. * When Prince Whinny's AI is set to 12 and above, it becomes less and less likely that his first attack will not be fatal. On settings of 18 and above, it is impossible to ward off his first attack. * When Prince Whinny's AI is set to below three, it is much more likely he will play his song within the first half of the night, the most likely being on 0. He may still move a bit, but he will probably stay on the stage with Freddy. * It is unknown why Prince Whinny hums “Can't Help Falling in Love With You” when in the room, although it may be because he was given another song later on to help him appeal to older women as well. * Prince Whinny's full name is Prince Whinnius Magicus. * Prince Whinny was created at the same time as Oliver the Owl, though Oliver was the one to be written out first. Category:Animatronics Category:Males